


day 1 - constellations

by im_on_craic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: Hinata's back is full of beauty marks, and Oikawa is an appreciator of great constellations when he sees them.





	day 1 - constellations

**Author's Note:**

> sex, that is all
> 
> hey its oihina week aka the only time i actively attempt to write and NOT give up

"This is kinda gross, but at the same time," Oikawa trails off in a murmur from behind him, and something cold probes him. Hinata's breath hitches, and a shiver runs down his spine. Oikawa's hot breath fans across his lower back, and Hinata's heart beats hard in his chest. "Stop moving," Oikawa says, and then drags the marker further down his back. 

 

"The marker feels weird!" Hinata defends, face smushed against his pillow. He tries to peek back to no avail, and Oikawa snorts at his failed attempts. "Please tell me you're not drawing a dick," he sighs, and Oikawa full on cackles at the suggestion. 

 

"The fact you even have this many beauty spots on your back is amazing, Shou," Oikawa comments as he lifts the washable marker from Hinata's skin, finally allowing Hinata the chance to breathe. "Hey, you know what I heard?" Oikawa says, and Hinata only hums in response, holding his breath as Oikawa goes in again with the marker. "Beauty marks are the spots where you died from in your past life."

 

Hinata scoffs as Oikawa pokes his back for the umpteenth time. "Yeah, so what I'm hearing is, my past-lives like to associate with a bunch of _back-stabbers_ ," he says, and fully accepts the pinch Oikawa gives him for his genius play on words. "Why are you connecting them all anyway?"

 

Oikawa makes a sound that sounds a lot like i don't know, and at this point Hinata just prays he doesn't end up with a very large, graphic penis on his back. He knows from years of experience (with Natsu) that washable marker isn't as washable as it advertises itself to be. He's brought out of his traumatizing thoughts by Oikawa's soothing voice as he says, "actually, it's starting o look like a constellation."

 

"God, you are such a nerd," Hinata sighs, pressing his face into the pillow, as Oikawa protests with a very long heyyyy.

 

-

 

"Shh," Oikawa murmurs into his ear, fingers gently working their way around inside of him. Hinata nods, biting into the corner of the same pillow he had sighed into earlier in attempts to muffle his voice. They had already tested the shitty walls of Oikawa's room a while ago, when Oikawa's little sister had complained about them wrestling too much in the middle of the night. How embarrassing. 

 

"You're doing so good," Oikawa praises, his forehead resting against Hinata's shoulder. Hinata nearly mewls at the praise, pushing back into Oikawa's warm fingers. Oikawa chuckles, low and husky, his other hand tightening its grip on Hinata's hip. "You know on one else is home, right?" He says, pressing a kiss to Hinata's shoulder. "They're all staying at an onset tonight, Shou-chan."

 

Hinata can't help the moan that escapes his throat, and tries to cover it up by quickly following with, "I don't wanna risk it, okay?" Oikawa laughs, and slowly withdraws his hands from inside of Hinata's warm hole. "Just get inside of me," he mutters, face warm from other exertion and a sudden shyness of being so intimate with his boyfriend. 

 

"Whatever you say, my prince," Oikawa murmurs lovingly, hands holding down Hinata's hips, before slowly pressing into Hinata. Hinata's fingers claw desperately for something to hold onto, scratching along the bedsheets until Oikawa reaches up to capture one of Hinata's hands in his. He finds peace in this small gesture, and the rest of his body slowly relaxes while Oikawa pushes the remainder of the way inside of him. 

 

He's still for a moment, watching Hinata's body give the last of its twitches beneath him, before Hinata rasps out, " _move_." He does so with no further hesitation, pulling his cock all the way out of Hinata's flushed hole, before snapping his hips forward, skin against skin. Hinata's moans fill the room, softly, as he still holds back. Oikawa's gaze is hazy as he views his lover's body beneath him, so sweaty and marked on, that he almost can't help himself as he says, 

 

"Aquarius."

 

"What?" Hinata huffs beneath him, as OIkawa's pace slows, until he's giving shallow, barely there thrusts. "I'm a cancer, you idiot." He pauses between gasps, and says, "and so the fuck are you." Oikawa blinks, realizes his sudden disassociation into his thoughts, and picks up his speed again, ramming into Hinata, who gives a wonderful moan in return. Oikawa can't help the upward pull of his lips. 

 

"No, stupid," he exhales, flipping his head to the side in an effort to move his hair out of the way. "Your back," he says, pauses to shift his hips, "it's the Aquarius constellation." 

 

"Oh my go-" Hinata says, just as Oikawa pushes forward again, hitting that one sweet spot, and Hinata screams. 

 

 

 

"Don't ever talk to me ever again," Hinata murmurs afterwards, curled under Oikawa's comforter like some big caterpillar. His cheeks are as red as ever, so much so that Oikawa can see them from across the room. 

 

"Hey, I'm not the one who busted a nut over star talk."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: salt-yu
> 
> hey I'm writing this on april 4 , three days before !!!! GO ME!!!!  
> as always, not proofread


End file.
